Raven Darkhölme
Must See Episodes Shadowed Past Personality Raven/Mystique has extraordinary impulsiveness issues, which leads her to get defeated and beaten extremely easily by others. Physical appearance Season 1 * Strategy X At Bayville High, Todd is waiting in the school's main office when the principal, Ms. Darkhölme calls him into her office. As he walks into the room, Darkhölme smells Todd's repulsing odor and excuses herself as she goes to open a window. After she does, Darkhölme asks Toad about his 'new friend', Scott Summers. Toad exclaims that Scott's cool and if it wasn't for him those jocks would've smashed his skull flat. Darkhölme states the Scott has special powers and that there are others like him. She reasonably states that they need to learn more about them as she orders him to gain access to the Xavier Institute before Toad expressed distaste in doing so, remembering that Scott was the one whom saved him from Duncan and his jock friends. However, Darkhölme transformed into a large alien-like monster while hovering over the boy and silenced him, telling him that he would do what he was told. The next day at Bayville High school, in Principal Darkhölme's office, Darkhölme is embittered over Toad's previous visit to the X-Mansion and the fact that he ran away from the X-Men. After Toad's weak excuse of "I did what I could", Darkhölme concludes that Xavier probably wiped his mind and that he doesn't even remember the incident. As Toad confirms this with a shake of his head and while still enraged with him, Darkhölme angrily orders him to get out of her office. After Toad's departure, Principal Darkhölme suddenly transforms into Mystique as she screams out her frustration. A mysterious voice tells Mystique to not be so hard on the boy as they do not want to thin their ranks. Mystique tells him that she will Magneto cites, "Remember, this is only the beginning." * X Impulse The next morning at Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again since he was getting another "Breakfast Burger Gutbomb" as he teleports in close to his class. But he gets caught by Principal Darkhölme while trying to sneak into the school. She reminds him of his tardiness and begins to threaten to enroll him in one of her after-school groups before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession as Darkhölme skeptically glares at them from behind. Later, Lance watches as the Fire Department puts out any flames from the remainder of the school. He walks away from the scene as Ms. Darkhölme appears behind him saying that he's blown his chances at this school. Lance asks who she is and replies that she's his new advisor and that she has made an opening for him at Bayville High. She further explains that she has much to teach him as she transforms into Mystique, while codenaming him Avalanche. * Rogue Recruit When Mystique gets a call from Destiny telling her that Rogue's powers have manifested, she arrives in Mississippi and meets with Destiny at the airport where she asks her what happened. Irene relates that Rogue was attending at a school dance and made physical contact with a local boy. Mystique laments that the two kept her hidden for five years and in only a few minutes Charles Xavier and tells her that Rogue has the potential for limitless power. After Mystique asks Irene where she will go, the latter merely replies "Home, or what she thinks is home,". Sure enough she is correct, as Rogue goes back to Cody Robbins's house, looking through his things confused. Later the next day, Principal Darkhölme welcomes Rogue to Bayville High and ensures her that she will be happy and safe here. Rogue thanks her and leaves before Magneto begins to talk to Mystique. He asks if she is certain that all of Rogue's positive memories of the X-Men have faded. Mystique tells him that she is positive. * Mutant Crush Fred is appearing in a monster truck show as a strong man. The crown cheers and 'The Blob' begins. However, after pulling on the trucks, he slips and falls down. The crowed laughs at this, and it, in turn makes Fred feel very embarrassed, and he channels that into anger. Then he runs away from the arena, and back to his dressing room. There Ms. Darkhölme offers him a place at Bayville with The Brotherhood. Ms. Darkhölme shows up to break Rogue & Scott up from talking. * Speed & Spyke Magneto talks to Ms. Darkhölme about how they can get Quicksilver to join the Brotherhood. They arrange a basketball game between Bayville and Evan's old school. * Middleverse Ms. Darkhölme shows up to break up the fight between Scott & Jean, and Lance, and Fred, and then takes Jean and Scott to her office. Ms. Darkhölme opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. When Kurt ports out of the way of the falling car in middleverse, Jean and Scott see him for a split second in the office. * Turn of the Rogue As Jean & Scott walked past a doorway, Ms. Darkhölme emerges from the shadows and smiles. Ms. Darkhölme comes up behind Rogue who is working out in the gym and catches her watching Jean & Scott. She startles Rogue and tells her Scott will never be her friend. Rogue says that she's not interested in him. Raven tells her about overhearing them talk about having her as an enemy in their battle simulations. Rogue becomes upset and asks why they would do that, Ms. Darkhölme tells her that it's time she remembers who her true friends are and that she hopes she enjoys the trip. Ms. Darkhölme drops a backpack and leaves her alone. * Shadowed Past The next day at Bayville High School Xavier goes to see Raven at the high school. He asks her what they were doing in the castle and about Kurt. She thinks he's bluffing, but some of the memories come back to her. Xavier asks if it was worth the loss of her son and she yells at him to get out. Before he goes, he tells her, her son has turned into a "fine young lad". Ms. Darkhölme sends Quicksilver in to the mansion with a note for Kurt to meet her in the new mall construction area. When Quicksilver asks her what it's about she tells him it's none of his business. They cut to Ms. Darkhölme looking from her window with the same look on her face. She watches as a girl climbs out of a car and thanks her mom for the ride to school. She looks even more depressed and bows her head. Appearance Other faces of the Raven Darkhölme X-Men_Show-_Raven Darkhölme.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Adults Category:Bayville Teacher Category:Bayville High School Category:Recurring Characters